Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 24
Episode 24 is about Natsumi finding her childhood teddy bear, who has seemingly come to life, while the Keroro Platoon slowly start turning into teddies themselves. Episode Summary Natsumi rediscovers an old best friend, just in time for Shurara's latest plan to go wacky. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Nuii: Thaichestnuts *Natsumi/Lil' Natsumi: LillyLivers *Giroro: ThornBrain *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Fuyuki: Thorn *Gyororo: Lilly *Tamama: Thorn *Mois: codeblackhayate *Kululu: InfamousGentleman *Shurara/Lil' Shurara: Thorn *Dororo: Thorn *Yukiki: Omahdon Other voices *Who Are You: JigglyJacob *Mah-Mah Man: Thorn *Randy Newman: BigTUnit1 *Todd Sirkowski: Thorn *Revolver Ocelot: JigglyJacob *Grandpa Viper: Thorn Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 188 Music Used Keroro Gunsou OST *"Sleepwalk" - Natsumi introduces Kookadoo *"Ripplet" - Natsumi remembers Kookadoo as a child *"2004MN4" - Kookadoo's alive; Nuii revealed *"Zzz..." - Natsumi asleep *"Michikusa" - Morning *"Doko Demo BACCHI" - Kululu and Keroro realize what the dolls are *"Wax & Wane" - Natsumi and Nuii spend a day together *"Vertigo" - Natsumi notices something is strange about all of the dolls *"Escape Velocity 127" - Natsumi runs from Kululu and Keroro; Nuii attacks Other *"You Idiot" - Toby Fox - Undertale OST - Nuii summons Gyororo; Tamama is terrified of the Mois doll *"Cloak" - The Garden - Haha - Tamama's rant run *"Friendship" - BigTUnit1 - Parody of "You've got a Friend in Me" by Randy Newman - Natsumi and Nuii sit by the runoff *"Another Medium" - Toby Fox - Undertale OST - Nuii resists Gyororo *"Mighty and Shirobon's Theme (Piano version)" - Kazunori Maruyama - Bomberman Jetters OST - Nuii says goodbye Development Notes Scriptwriting began with Thorn and Jacob on October 14. They were joined briefly by LillyLivers on the 15th and then Travis later that night, and he and Thorn wrote the majority of the remaining script after Jacob signed off. Thorn, Jacob and Travis finished the script on the 18th. Most of the lines were recorded in October. Yoshi was unable to record that month due to his hectic college schedule, so Thorn pushed back the release date to November to allow Yoshi time and so that Thorn could focus on TheStrawhatNO!, as well as do more live streams and host an Extra Life 2015 charity drive. Editing lasted from November 20-28, with the last of the lines collected the weeks before and during editing. Post-Credits *Keroro, the Giroro doll and the cat do a parody of "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo. *Shurara deals with his frustration before sending Yukiki on the Corps's final attack. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are 10 of Thorn's favourite Metal albums, in order from #10 favourite to #1: **''Killing Joke (2003)'' by Killing Joke is in the neighbor house's window when Giroro comes charging through the sliding glass door. **''Crack the Skye'' by Mastodon is in the picture frame on the wall while Giroro holds up Natsumi. **''The Last Temptation of Reid'' by Lard is on the wall behind Fuyuki when he meets Nuii. **''Apex Predator-Easy Meat'' by Napalm Death is on the wall behind Keroro when he speaks directly to the audience. **''Meir'' by Kvelertak is on the desk next to Keroro as he watches Kululu play with the dolls. This cover previously appeared in Episode 20. **''Sabotage'' by Black Sabbath is in one of the plates of glass in the door behind Natsumi when she comes home at night. **''Psalm 69'' by Ministry is in one of the tiles behind Natsumi when she remembers how dumb Fuyuki is. **''The Hunter'' by Mastodon is in the bottom-right corner when Kululu gets turned into a doll. **''Vol. 4'' by Black Sabbath is in one of the lights above Keroro when he screams and punches himself in the face. **''Angel Dust'' by Faith No More is in a circle to the right of Dororo's closeup at the resolution of the episode. This cover previously appeared in Episode 22. *The episode opens with Nuii's closing line from the previous episode. *4 and 9: Natsumi finds Nuii three days before the events of Episode 23. On the fourth day, Nuii starts turning everyone into dolls. *Nuii calls to Natsumi by saying "Neh! NEH! I said NEH!", a callback to Giroro saying "Nurr. Nurr! I said NURR!" in Episode 20. *The episode makes use of various strange things said as children: **The story about Natsumi naming her doll "Kookadoo" when it was supposed to be "Scooter" is based on Jacob and his cat when he was a toddler. **"Choobies" is what Thorn's sister used to say as a child. **"Bop-Bop-Bome Beep-Beep-Bome Man" and "Mah-Mah Man" are what Thorn called the garbage collector and ice cream van when he was very young. "Bop-bop-bow" is a play on "Bop-Bop-Bome". *The "sad manga man transition" playing a second time warped and in reverse is a callback to the Mujoe transitions in Episode 21. *Fuyuki getting annoyed at Natsumi screaming and saying that they are out of bleach is a callback to Episode 21, which contained a scream from Natsumi that surprised many viewers with how high it was. *The dolls all say strange things as a reference to the Sumomo doll from Episode 6, which is implied to be a knockoff with its strange voice and quotes. **The Giroro doll: ***It says "Social awareness?" in reference to Giroro's repeated ignorance of common things in Season 1, such as burger joints or Tootsie Pops. ***It mangles Giroro's line "What the fuck's a Tootsie Pop?!" from Episode 6 as "What the darn's a Tootsie Roll?" in direct reference to the Sumomo doll possibly being a knockoff. The Kululu doll later says "It's a womanoscopy", which was one of Jacob's ideas for what a bootleg Giroro quote would be, referencing "Girlalicious" from Episode 6. ***It also quotes "We were never meant to be" from Episode 18 when Natsumi nuzzles the doll, in reference to Giroro's failed courting of Natsumi. Later in the episode, the Dororo doll adapts the line as "I was never meant to be" in reference to his chronically low self-esteem. ***It sings more lyrics from the "Part of Your World" parody song, "Look at Your Boobs", which was partially sung in Episode 19 and Episode 21 and was still being written at the time of the episode's release. **The Mois doll: ***It says that Tamama is "not the father", calling back to both Tamama's gender confusion in Season 1 and Kemama, who was fathered by Beetle Jesus via Keroro. ***It, Lil' Shurara and Mois herself each say "AAH-AAH-AAH sports" once throughout the episode. **The Fuyuki doll says "Threw out that old girlfriend..." in reference to Alisa Southerncross, who has not been seen since becoming Fuyuki's girlfriend in Episode 13. **When Natsumi runs away from Keroro and Kululu, she thinks back to the Fuyuki and Giroro dolls, which in her mind say different things than what were actually said when they were shown in the episode. Fuyuki says "Laserdisc!" instead of "VHS and DVD!", and Giroro says "Outward they flop" instead of "Bra size 2C". *When Gyororo first appears while camouflaged, Dororo and Giroro can be heard recording the ending of Ask GiroDoro Episode 17, which served as Episode 23's second Post-Credits. *The cat is "voiced" by Thorn's Stylophone, in reference to the Kirurus in Episode 16 being voiced by choral samples from a Mellotron. *Throughout the episode, Nuii implies that she does not want to go back to Shurara and wants to stay with Natsumi, revealing in brief flashbacks that Shurara was her owner when he was little. Her dialogue to Natsumi doubles as her maintaining her cover as Kookadoo and missing the days when Shurara was kind to her. *Fuyuki's line "10 bucks says I die" is a callback to him betting that Natsumi will die when activating her power armor in Episode 18. *Natsumi says "What a wonderful day of fjord", calling back to Episode 23 when she did not know what "fun" was and Fuyuki responded "It's 'fjord'; it's how you cross rivers". *Lil' Shurara says "Mommy's teaching me to be a vengeful mass murderer", indicating an early point when he started going insane and wanting revenge on Keroro. *Kululu says "Ba-gah" when mocking Natsumi, a callback to the flock of Raidens in Episode 23, one of which says "Ba-gah". *Ocelot appears as his Metal Gear Solid V version. He once again says a Jacob quote, this time also from Jacob's playthrough of Sims 4. *In the second Post-Credits, Shurara and Grandpa Viper hum the bassline from "Seven Nation Army" by the White Stripes when Shurara bangs his head on something. Shurara also repeats the line "And I'm bleeding" from the song in one instance. *Grandpa Viper has been fused to Shurara's refrigerator by Robobo, and he calls back to his repeated giving of dollars by refusing to dispense ice unless Yukiki gives him one. Shurara references Grandpa Viper being fused to the train in Episode 19, revealing that it was Robobo who originally combined him with the train. *Shurara references his confusion with the statement "We owe them no quarter" in Episode 20 when he offers Grandpa Viper a quarter. Other Jokes and References *The cat is the second unusual object to be "voiced" by Thorn's Stylophone, the first being Jeri's puppet in Tamers Abridged - Episode 1. *Keroro saying that he "didn't roll a natural 1! I didn't get AIDS!" is a reference to something that happened when TheMidnightFrogs/TheStrawhatNO! and friends played Travis's original tabletop game, The God Project. *Keroro saying "COP!" before shooting Gyororo is a reference to Travis's Let's Play of Sleeping Dogs on TheStrawhatNO!. *Mois's line "Quoth the raven..." is a reference to the Edgar Allan Poe poem, The Raven. *The first Post-Credits is a mocking parody of "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo, a sideways reference to Jacob's live gaming streams wherein Thorn would play the hook on his Stylophone when Jacob succeeded or failed spectacularly at a task. Reception As of December 16, 2015, the video had 318 likes and 1 dislike - as of August 14, 2016 it has 451 likes and 3 dislikes. Additional Trivia *Nuii and Gyororo were intended to appear in Episode 23, but after Episode 21's script was split into two episodes, they were pushed back to this episode. Yukiki and Kagege were intended for this episode, but they were combined with Shurara's episode for the season finale. *The Fuyuki doll saying "Laserdisc!" is a segment of an improv by Thorn, and Ocelot yelling "Just fuckin' stole it, right outta my lunchbox, WHERE'D IT GO?!" is Jacob flubbing his line but continuing anyway. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes